Letting Go
by JessRobStar
Summary: Cammie's finally made her choice, Zach. But how do things end up with Ben? Can she manage to still be friends with the guy she thought was the love of her life? And how will Zach deal with Cammie's breakdowns? R&R-Sequel to Secretely Missing you
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to Secretly Missing you, or really the third book in the series, whatever you want to call it **

**Summary-Cammie's finally made her choice, Zach. But how do things end up with Ben? Can she manage to still be friends with the guy she thought was the love of her life? And how will Zach deal with Cammie's breakdowns? R&R**

Chapter 1

Cammie looked at Zach and smiled as they both headed back to her car. Cammie headed to her car and Zach followed behind bags in hand when Cammie comes to a sudden halt. "Where going to have to take different cars Zach" Cammie says as Zach face palms.

"Geez, I'm so with it today. I'll meet you back at my place?" Zach asks a smirk spread across his face as per usual. "Okay, I'll walk you to your car then and honestly let me help you carry your bags" Cammie says looking into Zach's green eyes as she grabs his suitcase and starts hauling it back onto the footpath. "Cammie, pass the suitcase back here. I'll carry it. Honestly, I can handle it" Zach says catching up to her as Cammie grips onto the suitcase tightly. "Cammie? Pass the suitcase back, I'm the gentlemen here, pass the suitcase here" Zach says as Cammie laughs.

"You gentlemen?" Cammie says letting out another laugh as Zach smirks.

"And what are you supposed to be? A fine lady?" Zach says in an English voice causing Cammie to burst out laughing, Zach steals the suitcase. "Fine. Gentlemen, you can carry it. I'll go back to my car" Cammie says in an English accent, as Zach turns his attention to Cammie looking into her eyes as he drops the suitcase down next to him and puts a strand of hair behind Cammie's ear as he kisses her forehead. "is that better?" Zach asks as Cammie blushes.

"I love you Zach" Cammie says pulling Zach in for an embrace as her thoughts drifted to Ben.

_What am I going to say to him? Oh I prefer Zach over you, bye! I still loved Ben, I didn't want to hurt him, not after the promise I'd made to him, I always let him down, always._

Tears began streaming down Cammie's face as Zach lifted Cammie off him slightly to see her eyes full of tears, Zach's eyes filled with hurt as he pulled Cammie closer. "Cammie we can't do this here" Zach says rubbing circles along her back as Cammie lifts her hands to wipe the tears as she pulls away from Zach, her eyes puffy red. "I'll meet you at your place then?" Cammie asks as Zach nods giving her a kiss on the cheek as he whispers in her ear "Cammie, I'll be there for you, always" Zach says walking off. Cammie sighs as she heads to the car and her phone goes off. She answers it.

"hey this is Cammie" she says in a rather sweet tone.

"Cam, this is Ben's mum, Ben tried to kill himself" she says and Cammie almost drops the phone.

"I'm coming right over" she says ending the call as she heads to her car and speeds down the road, tears streaming down her face as she parks at Ben's place. She grabs the tissue box from the console of the car and knocks on the door, as Ben's mum answers. She gives Cammie a smile.

"Did he do it because of me?" Cammie says stuttering to find the words. Ben's mum gives me a sad smile as she pulls me in for a hug. Cammie pulls away after a few moments and looks at her tears streaming down both of there faces. "What happened?" Cammie asks politely as Ben's mum blows her nose. "I walked in to Ben's room to check up on him and see him with a knife against his chest. I looked at him shocked and took the knife off him and called you straight afterwards. Any idea what would make him want to do that? I mean a mother never wants to see her child in tears much less about to kill themselves" she says as she lets out a sob, Cammie puts a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Cam I see him?" Cammie asks as she nods leading her to Ben's room to find Ben sitting cross legged on his bed listening to music. He sees Cammie and pulls the earphones out as Ben's mum leaves closing the door. "You promised me you wouldn't do this again" Cammie says walking closer to Ben who sighs. "And you promised me we'd get married someday, things change pretty quickly huh?" Ben asks as Cammie looks at him questionably.

"What?" Cammie asks as Ben looks at her and sighs.

"I saw the rose Zach gave you, the love of my life? And I know you went to the Airport to get him" Ben says as Cammie looks at him and sighs taking a seat next to him.

"You're the love of my life Cammie, I didn't know what I'd do without you by my side" Ben says letting out a sob as Cammie puts her arms around him when her phone goes off.

"Who is it?" Ben asks as Cammie looks at the ID, Zach.

"Zach" she mumbles.

"Cammie, answer it" Ben says annoyed by the ring tone Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

"No, you're more important" Cammie says declining the call.

"Now here's what we're going to do, I'm going to show you around town, and name all the reasons why you should want to live okay?" Cammie says tears streaming down her face.

"Okay then Cammie" Ben says clearing the tears from her eyes.

**So what did you think of the opening chapter? Like it? Love it? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So you guys didn't seem happy with the last chapter. I was offended by a guest reviewers comment ud0ntkn0wme. But honestly, I've had enough flame reviewers, I mean you guest reviewers have never written, well so I'm guessing, and don't exactly know what you're talking about. I'd also like to say that the first chapter I was rather happy with, and I know, I made it look like Cammie was all confused and stuff, but honestly. Ben was suicidal! I think being suicidal is more important than your boyfriend, and maybe I didn't show that in the story, and yeah I rushed it.! But just know that if you're going to write a review to use CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS and not just full on saying this is a horrible story. Because I know some writers, like myself when they get these harsh reviews they just want to quit. So I'd like to say I felt like giving up on this story, on writing all together, because you're telling us that our stories are crap, you're destroying our dream in a poof, and sometimes people do quit their dream because of people with harsh and rude comments which are not needed. Okay that's enough of my rant! Please tell me if you actually read all this AN. Thanks my loyal readers.**

Chapter 1

Cammie looked down at Ben for a second and smiled. "I'm going to tell your mum where we're going okay? I'll be right back" Cammie says as she rushes off to the dining room to find Ben's mum sitting down having a glass of red wine. "Um, I'm going to take Ben out, is that okay? We'll be home by a reasonable hour I promise" Cammie says giving her a small smile. She smiles sweetly.

"Yes of course Cammie, just please help him Cammie" Ben's mum says as Cammie nods rushing back to Ben's room.

"Come on Ben we're going" Cammie says as Cammie grabs her phone out or her pocket seeing five missed calls from Zach. She calls him waiting for a reply as Ben stands there awkwardly. "Cammie? Where the hell are you?" Zach says as Cammie lets out a small laugh at his paranoia.

"Something came up, I'll be there tomorrow I promise" Cammie says as she hears a sigh over the phone.

"Yeah okay sure" Zach says disappointment in his voice.

"Zach, I want you to know this is actually really important, and I wouldn't just ditch if it wasn't I swear. Bye Zach" Cammie says ending the call as Ben looks at her.

"So lets go" Cammie says as the pair start walking.

"What would Josh do without his best friend Ben?" Cammie asks not wanting to sound too harsh. Ben sighs heavily

"He'd find a new best friend eventually, he'd get over me" Ben says casually as Cammie sighs.

"Maybe that's true, but imagine the pain you'd have put him through, losing his best friend, he'd feel guilty for not being able to stop you, he'd feel like there was something he could of done, and he'd blame himself, as if it was all his fault, and maybe that will lead to him killing himself too" Cammie says sharing a quick glance at Ben as she leads him to the Westerville school Gym.

The door was unlocked, so students could come practice sport or do whatever they wanted. Cammie pulled Ben along to one of the ends of the gym.

"You see around here? This is where a guy came up to me and said to me that I got in Josh's pants, this is where my whole life changed, this moment changed the rest of my days here" Cammie says as she looks around the Gym, a sad smile filled her face.

Cammie looks at Ben who's expression was blank as she pulls him to the girls toilets, where she shows him the remains of the graffiti left on the wall.

"Right here, is where it said Cameron Morgan is a slut, this was one of those crucial moments that I just wanted to die. But I kept going, I didn't stop, because I had things to live for, and so do you' Cammie says giving him a small smile.

"And things improved for me didn't they?" Cammie asks as Ben nods casually. Cammie smiles sadly as she walks out of the gym.

"Now one of the most important things, if you had indeed killed yourself, how was I meant to feel? It would have been all my fault, I would have been the one to blame, I would of felt horrible, I'd feel like I was nothing, and eventually, I'd end up killing myself too, because I couldn't deal with the pain, because it was all too hard. If you really loved me, you'd never want to see me in pain, much less kill myself" Cammie says tilting her head as Ben sighs.

"Your right, your completely and utterly right" Ben says giving her a small smile.

"Morgan's are always right, but its not going to be easy from now on, but I promise it will be worth it okay?" Cammie says as Ben smiles and so does Cammie pulling him in for an embrace.

"We'll get through this, I promise" Cammie says firmly.

**So what did you think? Sorry for the late update, I had all these tests and I didn't know how to continue with the bad reviews I got last chapter, I'm sorry.**


End file.
